Basorexia
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: A continuation of Chapter 20 of my Gregory/Oc fic Until The Night. WARNING - SMUT! 18Yrs only ;


**Title -** _Basorexia  
_**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_**Genre -** _Romance  
_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this oneshot._

**A/n -**  
_This is a oneshot off my full length fic, 'Until The Night', If you haven't read it, this won't make sense as you don't know what has happened previously. However, you can enjoy some Gregory smut if you like. ;)_  
_This takes place during the end of Chapter Twenty of UTN._  
_This is my first ever attempt at writing smut so it isn't very good at all and I apologize for that. This was only written cause a few people asked for a oneshot of Em and Greg's night together. I live to please I guess. Anyway...Enjoy. But keep in mind that I am in no way good at writing sexual situations. You have been warned._

**Warning - SMUT!**  


* * *

We flew for as long as we could until the faint orangy red started to appear on the horizon. We landed in a forest and Gregory helped me change back to my normal form. Apparently, he knew exactly where we were, having stayed here a few years before with his family whilst on their search for the amulet. I followed him through the dense trees until we found a small, run down, Victorian looking cottage. He forced the door open and once inside, we saw that it had it's very own layer of damp and mold.  
"Um...How many years ago was it when you stayed here?" I asked.  
"A few." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stairs. "Come, on. Let's find a bedroom and black out the windows before the sun has completely risen."

Upstairs we went in and out of four rooms before we found one that had a large, dark wooden bed with off white, floral sheets. There was a rocking chair in the far corner with a red velvet cover piled on the seat. We used this to hang over the bare curtain rails to block out the one window. Gregory shut the door as I pulled off the bed covers and gave them a good shake to air them out a little.

We lay down beside each other, relaxing against the cold but oddly comforting mattress. Gregory reached his hand forward to brush my hair away from my face before pressing his lips against mine. This kiss was soft and gentle, his hand resting against my cheek. I shuffled closer, wrapping one arm around his waist whilst my other hand was pressed against his chest. His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my head, pulling me in closer to deepen the kiss.

Without breaking apart, I slipped my hand from his waist to his shoulder to push away his heavy leather jacket. He moved to a kneeling position to remove his jacket properly and drop it to the floor. I moved to mirror his position and his hands darted forward to fiddle with the small buttons on my cardigan. His brow furrowed in frustration and I gently pushed his hands away and unbuttoned the garment myself. I smiled lightly, dropping it off the edge of the bed.

He placed a hand on my waist, gently guiding me to lie back down as he lay half on top of me. I used the toe of my trainer to push the heel of my other one off my foot until eventually I was both shoe and sockless. Gregory sat up, unable to kick away his chunky boots without untying the topmost laces. I sat up, taking his boot from him and throwing it carelessly over my shoulder. I pushed him back down by his shoulders and wound up lying half on him, as I had been the night in the crypt in his old coffin.

Gaining more confidence with each second, I slipped my hands beneath his dark grey tee shirt and ran my fingertips across his ribs. I felt his stomach muscles tense for a brief moment before he relaxed at my touch. He too slipped his hands beneath the hem of my white tee shirt and where the bare skin of his palms touched the skin of my stomach it felt like trails of ice were being left behind. I bit my lip as his hands roamed my stomach and back. Eventually, his hands rested on my breasts and gave a gentle squeeze. I bit my lip harder and a small droplet of blood dripped down and landed on Gregory's cheek. He pulled one hand out from beneath my top and used his index finger to swipe up the blood but instead of wiping it away, he lifted the blood to his lips and licked it off. He smirked before running his hands back up my sides and lifting my top over my head and throwing it at the wall behind me.

He hooked his leg through mine and flipped my onto my back, his hands resting either side of my head holding his body just above mine, so not to squash me. He bent his head low to place gentle kisses across my jaw bone, gradually trailing down my neck and onto my collar bone. He nipped at my ear lobe and a soft gasp escaped my lips. I pushed his tee shirt up, making him sit up and pull it off. His torso was pale and softly toned. When he moved back down, he felt icy cold against my bare skin.

He kissed down my neck once again and lightly bit my collar bone as he slipped his hand beneath my back to unclasp my bra. He pulled the under garment away and tossed it aside. His eyes roamed my bare torso as his hands came to rest on my breasts once again. I bit my lip as he squoze them together and placed gentle kisses along the mounds. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, using them to pull him closer to me, to feel his skin against mine. I gasped when I felt his hardness press against my thigh and bit down on his shoulder. Blood tricked down, dripping onto me. Gregory smiled smearing the blood across my chest with his fingertips before moving his mouth to my neck and biting. It seemed that under any other circumstances I would've been horrified at the thought of a lover biting me and making me bleed but now it seemed nothing short of ideal.

He nipped gently down my side, leaving small beads of blood on my skin, until he reached the hem of my jeans. He ran his hands up my legs, continuing up my hips to my breasts and he kissed the pale skin above the jeans. His hands moved slowly down again, too slowly for my liking and I dropped my head back onto the mattress in frustration. I heard Gregory's soft chuckle as he unhooked the first button and then the second. Sighing deeply, I moved my hand down to brush my fingers through his hair. I'd never felt more comfortable with my body than right now, with Gregory loving every inch of it. He finally pulled the zip down and sat back to pull the jeans away. I lifted my hips so they'd slip away easier and saw the gleam in his eyes as I did so.

He returned not a second after my jeans had left my legs, rubbing my thighs and occasionally kissing them here and there. He lightly traced his finger down the front of my underwear. I silently wished I'd worn something sexier than the blue and red striped cotton panties I was wearing but Gregory didn't seem put off. As his fingers brushed lower, I bit my lip once more and involuntarily bucked my hips slightly against his hand. He chuckled once more and pressed his palm harder against me. I gasped and squoze my eyes shut, reveling in the sensation.

I tugged gently on his hair until he returned to my level. I gave him one chaste kiss before pushing him onto his back, not wanting him to give me all the fun. I kissed my way down his jaw, his chest and stomach until I reached his jeans. I ran my hand down along the zipper, finding a great thrill when Gregory closed his eyes at my touch. I didn't take as much time as he did, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off. His boxers were tented and, as he'd teased me so much, I decided to do likewise. I ran my finger along the elasticated waist band of his underwear, occasionally pulling on it but never completely removing them. It was about twenty seconds before he cracked his eyes open to peer down at me.  
"Tease." He grumbled with a smirk.

I chuckled and tugged his boxers down and off, dropping them to the floor by his jeans. His length was impressive and for a second, I wondered how exactly he was supposed to fit inside me. I ran one finger along him and over the head before wrapping my whole hand around the base. I ran my hand along his length, slowly and gently at first before gradually quickening my pace. When I glanced up Gregory's lip was bleeding and I presumed he'd bitten it at some point. Recalling past tales from more sexually experienced friends at school, I slowly ran the tip of my tongue around the head, waiting for Gregory's reaction. It came as a sharp intake of breath and his hands balling up the sheets in a white knuckled fist. Spurred on, I took the whole tip into my mouth as I continued to stroke. Soon enough his fingers were tangled in my hair, guiding me up and down.

After a short while Gregory sat up, pulling me up to his level. Seeing the blood, still dripping from his lip, I leant forward and ran my tongue along his lower lip, licking it away. His eyes were dark with lust as he rolled me onto my back. His lips covered mine in a hungry kiss as his hands roamed my body. I tightened my legs around his waist, silently hating the thin layer of fabric that was separating us, keeping us two separate beings. Seemingly, Gregory was thinking the same thing as he moved back, kneeling between my legs and hooking his fingers into the waistband of my underwear. He pulled them off, flinging them away, across the darkened room. He kissed the inside of my thighs, gradually moving to kiss my heat. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt his tongue dart out.

It wasn't long till I could no longer wait. I took Gregory's hand, which was rested on my lower stomach, and pulled him back up to my level. I ran my fingers back through his hair, letting myself regain my breath.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? He asked. I nodded, adding a confirming kiss to my statement before pulling back with a frown. "What?"  
"Don't you need like a uh...Condom?"  
"I'm technically dead. So, no."  
"Sure?"  
"Positive."

I dropped my head back onto the mattress as Gregory positioned himself at my entrance. I ran my hands up his torso, bringing them to rest on his shoulders. As he slid the first part of himself into me, I gasped and dug my fingernails into his back. I could smell the blood, congealing beneath my fingertips as I did so.  
"Sorry. Do you want to stop?" Gregory's eyes were filled with concern,  
"No. Just...Go slow."  
He dipped his head to kiss me, slowly slipping further in. Even though there was pain, Gregory's kisses were enough to make me forget about it. When he was completely inside, he pulled back just enough to look in my eye.  
"You OK?"  
"Better than ever." I smiled, pulling his lips back to mine.

He pulled almost entirely out, before sliding back in, making me groan and dig my fingernails into his skin once more. Only this time, it was more pleasure than pain. Once again, I moved my legs to wrap them around his hips, keeping him close to me. He gradually increased his thrusting until I felt my muscles tensing and clenching around him. I groaned out his name before biting down on his shoulder as I climaxed around him. He thrust a few more times before he too, climaxed, spilling himself inside.

He stayed above me, the tip of his nose brushing against mine and beads of sweat forming on his brow. I kissed him once on the lips and once on the shoulder where I'd bitten down so hard.  
"I love you." He whispered as he pulled out and lay on his side beside me.  
"I love you too." I turned to face him and he pulled me in closer to snuggle against his chest. I sat up only briefly to pull up the screwed up covers from the foot of the bed. I draped them over our naked forms and lay back down in his arms.

The setting of the damp bedroom in the falling to pieces ancient cottage wasn't where I'd expected to loose my virginity but in the moment it was perfect and I'd never felt happier.


End file.
